regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror Tales From The Park Vii
Terror tales of the park vii is a Halloween episode of the extordonary Regular show. Plot Benson Jaws: When Benson grows fangs it’s up to Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin and Bart to cure him before he bites everyone. Transcript The demon: When a demon attacks the park Mordecai and Rigby are gonna defeat him and know why’s he is here The episodes terror: When the characters of other terror tales of the park begins to attack the park it up to everyone to defeat them and save the park. Part 1 (Everyone is at the Halloween party at pops house.) Rigby: (dressed up as Alex from a clockwork orange.) Is the party cool? Mordecai: (dressed up as a pirate.) Yeah, it is. Muscle man: (dressed up as a vampire.) You know, who else likes Halloween parties? MY MOM! ( high fives with hi five ghost which he is dressed up as a pumpkin.) Benson: (dressed up as a zombie.) ( sigh) We know muscle man now has anyone have a scary story? Bart: (dressed up as a spider.) Oh, I have on which is sure to scare your pants off it all started when we were playing video games. Benson Jaws ( as told by Bart.) ( Mordecai, Rigby,Gumball, Darwin and Bart are playing video games at pops house.) Mordecai: we are goner win, we are goner win. Video game: Winner! Mordecai,Rigby,Gumball,Darwin and Bart: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!! Benson: Hey you guys there’s a meeting at the park you suppose to be here at 10o clock. Rigby: Aw but we were going to play another video game. Benson: I don’t care go outside to the meeting or YOUR FIRED! ( Walks outside.) Mordecai: Don’t worry you guys we play after work. (They agree and went outside to the meeting.) Benson: Now guys... ( has a pain in his mouth.) OW! Pops: Benson are you okay? Benson: Yeah I'm fine nothing hurts. Skips: Um okay. Benson: Now guys I need you all to do jobs so Muscle man and Hi five ghost clean the windows, Pops tidy up the park stuff, Skips fix the golf cart and Mordecai,Rigby,Gumball,Darwin and Bart rake the leaves aright people let’s go! ( everyone except Skips go to do their jobs.) Skips: Benson can I talk to you for a minute please? Benson: Um okay. ( They went to the edge of the park.) Skips: Benson are you sure your okay because there’s a red bit in your skin. Benson: ( sigh) aright skips this is what happened when I woke up I brush my teeth, wash my face and went down to make breakfast. When I was eating my sandwich i felt a pain in my mouth I through that if I drink my coffee it will go away but it will make it worse. So I went to work to take no attention of it and cannot tell the other park workers or they will get me a ice pack. Skips: Hmmmm let me see in inside of your mouth please. Benson: Okay then. ( opens mouth.) ( Skips looks in Benson's mouth and feels a sharp bit.) Skips: ( eyes wide open in shock.) Uh Oh I see this before we better go to the dentist he know what this is. Benson: Okay I don’t mind I guess. Skips: Okay guys I am goner take Benson to the dentist so see you later. ( Walks away with Benson and the other park workers wave good bye.) Mordecai: Now is our chance to play some video games. ( They went inside the house.) ( At the dentist.) Benson: Are you sure Skips? Skips: I know that this is a bad idea but I am really sure that the dentist will have the answer. Dentist: Benson. Benson: ( gulp.) Skips: Don’t worry i be there for you. Benson: Thanks Skips. Skips: your welcome anytime Benson. (Skips and Benson went into the dentist's office.) Dentist: Now what brings you here? Benson: I have this toothache which is sharp can you know what it is? Dentist: Of course open your mouth please. ( Benson opens his mouth and the Dentist looks inside.) Dentist: Oh dear I know what this is. Benson: You do what is it then? Dentist: Yes these are fangs. Benson and Skips: Fangs!? Dentist: Yeah fangs these are from the blue substance it may have cause you to grow fangs. Benson and Skips: Oh. Skips: Is there a cure for it? Dentist: Yeah it is and it is called the fang vanisher. Benson: Fang vanisher? What's that? Dentist: Fang vanisher is a liquid in a bottle with a spoon when drink it the fangs will go away. But it may cause you to forget what happened so you ( points at Skips.) will tell him what happened. Skips: Um okay can we go now? Dentist: Yes of course. ( They wave good bye.) (Benson and Skips Enter the park.) Mordecai: ( looks out of the window.) Oh shoot Skips and Benson are coming! (They run outside.) Skips: Bad news everyone Benson’s got fangs. (Everyone looked shocked and surprised.) Pops: From what? Skips: From the blue substance. Hi five ghost: Is he going to be okay? Skips: I think so I let you be alone for some fresh air. Benson: Okay. (Everyone goes inside.) Benson: Ah i love the fresh air it is warm and ...... I don’t feel so good ( he start to shake.) What is happing to me? Mordecai: I am so gonna win this....... (a drool splash on him.) Okay who’s drooling on me? (He glares at Rigby.) Rigby: It wasn’t me! Bart: Um guys I think who’s drooling on Mordecai. Gumball: Really who is it then? Darwin: Yeah. Bart: Look up. (They look up and see Benson on the wall with lined pupils, fangs on the inside of his mouth and one fang on the outside of his mouth.) Mordecai: It is Benson but he is not himself. Rigby: Yeah he is isn’t himself. Benson are you okay? Benson: Hiss! (Crawls on the wall and jumps out of a window.) Mordecai: What the? Skips: What’s wrong? Mordecai: I don‘t know he started to become weird and jumps out the window. Skips: I see well I just got a phone call from the dentist and he told me that he forgot to tell me that the fangs also makes him act strangely. But I have got a fang vanisher to makes the fangs go away. But first we have to find him. Mordecai: Right. (They went outside.) Mordecai: Benson where are you? (They heard a scream.) Rigby: What was that? Bart: That sounds like Pops and he is in trouble. (They turn around a see Pops being chase by Benson.) Pops: BAD SHOW BAD SHOW!! Skips: Don’t worry Pops we save you. (Turns to Benson.) Hey Benson come here we have something for you! Benson: Snarls. (He lunges towards them.) Bart: What happens now? Skips: We give him the medicine and you make him drink it with a spoon. Bart: Aye caramba! Mordecai: Come on Bart you can do it. Rigby: Yeah believe in yourself. Bart: Your right. Skips: Here he comes! (Benson leaps at them.) Skips: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bart puts the spoon into Bensons mouth and the fangs go away.) Benson: My head. Pops: Benson are you okay? Benson: I think so what happened? Skips: Here let us take you inside. (He and Pops each grab Bensons arms and walked off.) Mordecai: Well done Bart you did it. Rigby: Yeah we are so proud of you. Bart: Your welcome guys but we did it by teamwork. Everyone: YEAH! (They do a high five.) TEAMWORK! (Rock music plays.) Skips: Come on Benson we make you coffee and I tell you what happened. THE END (Rock music plays again. End of Benson jaws.) Bart: (He mimics the rock music.) Now that’s a story suckers! (Everyone except Rigby agrees.) Rigby: Meh, I can tell a better story. Bart: Oh yeah? Prove it. Rigby: I will! (coughs.) This one’s gonna make you have the shakes. The demon. (As told by Rigby.) (Everyone is sitting on stairs for the park meeting.) Benson: Ok everybody there’s is going to be a special festive called the autumn festival and I need you to get ready for it. Bart : You got it, Benson. Benson: Good. (Everyone gets ready to go to the autumn festival.) Rigby: (Hears something in the bush.) What was that? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials